The Moment When My Life Changed
by i-like-to-write-too
Summary: When Maddie bumps into Dan and Phil while out with her friend, her whole life changes... yeah i know, dont blame my summary. i just want to leave mystery. my first attempt at a dan and phil fanfic :D rated t for normal stuff. you know, swearing and hinted scenes to come
1. The Beginning

I laughed and threw another mini chocolate chip at my friend. She gasped dramatically.

"For that, my dear 'companion', you shall have to pay," she said as she pretend glared at me. She tossed a raspberry into my open mouth. My best friend Charlie and I were sitting in Denny's, having a late afternoon breakfast. Although we were 17, almost 18, we acted more like preschoolers. We did try to contain our immaturity for the first part of the meal, but a small food fight was too hard to resist.

"Block this, nemesis!" I laughed and threw a small handful of chocolate. Some managed to hit her in the face, but the rest flew over her head and onto some guy. I had been staring at the back of him and his friend's heads for a while. _at least now I can see if they're attractive _I thought as he turned around. My mouth dropped open in shock when I saw who he was.

"Oh god... Um…"I stuttered, "I'm so sorry. You see, we were… um…"

His friend laughed and faced us as well, causing my ovaries to explode.

"Don't worry ladies. I can understand a battle to the death when I see one," he said in a heavy British accent.

I still could not believe my eyes. "You're... oh my god, you're Dan and Phil!"

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "What was the chance of us meeting a fan here, Dan?"

My friend kicked me under the table. I could see that she was having an inner panic attack. She coughed and spoke up.

"What brings you two to the US? Isn't this a bit far from home?"

"We're here on holiday," replied Dan. Although he was smiling, he seemed a bit timid. He kept fiddling with his hair and looking at the ground.

"We were actually looking for something to do before we got distracted by food," said Phil.

An idea sprung to my mind. "If you want, we can be your tour guides. It's the least we can do after attacking innocent peasants." I smiled nervously.

"That would be perfect!" he answered. "Thanks, um…"

"I'm Charlie," said my friend, "and this is Maddie."

**So this is my first Dan and Phil fanfic... comments? I know that this part is really short, but My other parts will be longer, I promise :D Also, I would just like to say that I saw a child fall on his face today. And I had to hold back my laughter, which was literally impossible. And that is all peasants. Good day to you :}**


	2. Shy Dan

"I'm literally pissing myself right now,"

Charlie and I had excused ourselves to the bathroom before we left Denny's. We only had about two minutes to fangirl before Dan and Phil got suspicious of our absence.

"Fucking Dan Howell and Phil Lester talked to us," I said, staring off into space. "What were the odds of us running into them here?"

She smiled and shook her head. "This literally cannot be happening. Do you think they would introduce me to Chris?"

I sighed. While Dan and Phil were my internet crushes, Charlie had a huge thing for their friend Chris. Which actually worked out perfectly, just in case we ever met them.

I checked my watch. "Where are we taking them? We can only be in here for another minute and then we have to go back out there. Do I look okay?"

"You look great. And I don't know where we should take them. We live in Chicago, we can literally take them anywhere and they would be happy. Maybe Navy Pier?"

I thought for a moment. We were quite close to it, and there were a lot of different things to do there. I nodded and dragged her back out to the table. Dan was whispering something to Phil, and Phil was shaking his head. I walked up behind them and coughed.

"Hey, you're back." Phil laughed. "I still think it's weird that you girls go to the bathroom together."

"Well, it's always good to travel in packs. You never know what could happen. There might be a troll in the bathroom or something," I said sarcastically.

Charlie laughed and said, "We were thinking, how would you guys like to go to Navy Pier? There are tons of shops there and a bunch of things to see."

Phil looked at Dan and he nodded. "That sounds great," Dan replied, not making eye contact. I could tell that he wasn't very comfortable with new people. Charlie must have noticed it too, and she casted me a sad look. Dan had always been my biggest crush, but it was hard to get to know him if he was so shy. But, I was determined to make him feel comfortable talking to me.

"You two have a car, right? Because I hate driving in America, it's the worst," said Phil as we walked out to the parking lot.

I smiled and led them to Charlie's car. She and Phil got in the front seat, while Dan and I sat in the back. As we pulled away, Phil turned on the radio. I immediately recognized the song that was playing

"When I was, a young boy, my father, took me into the city!" I began to sing at the top of my lungs.

Dan looked over at me and smiled. "You like My Chemical Romance?" he asked.

We talked about our music interests the whole car ride. Once Dan started talking, he would not shut up. It was sort of adorable, the way he ranted on about the stupid music that everyone listens to now. I was partially aware of Phil and Charlie making fun of us in the front, but I could car less. I was in an intense music conversation with Dan Howell, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

**... Yes, I do realise that this is like just as long as the other chapter. Judge me not though! Its snowing a lot and my mind is distracted by the thousands of ice fairies falling from the sky. Also, I'm sick, so please don't kill me. I have loads of stuff for the next part though, so i doubly promise more words next time, whenever that is... :D**

**And if anyone wants to review this, then I shall give you super powers. Thanks!**


	3. Navy Pier

**Quick thing before we start:**

**For those of you who don't know what Build-A-Bear workshop is (which you should, its amazing and filled with hopes and dreams of all children), its just this place where you make a teddy bear and then you get to dress it up. Ok, you may commence in reading now...**

"Hey you two, shut up for a second. We're here."

I looked out the window. The famous Navy Pier Ferris wheel towered over all of the people running to and from shops. Dan stepped out from the car and laughed.

"I can't believe that I'm actually here," he said. We followed Charlie and Phil to the entrance.

"I'ts nothing really that special," I said. "I mean, it's just some shops and a Ferris wheel."

Phil smiled. "More like it's a place where unicorns dance and all of your dreams come true."

We purchased our tickets and stepped into the thick throng of people. I saw many families walking around, laughing. Couples held hands, and annoying kids were yelling out swear words. They were obviously too cool to do other things, like finding lives.

"Well gang, where to?" said Charlie.

I thought for a moment. "Don't they have a Build-A-Bear workshop here? I haven't made one of those in years."

"Build a what?"

I looked at Dan and Phil, and saw they both had confused looks on their faces.

"You guys have never heard of Build-A-Bear?" asked Charlie in disbelief. They shook their heads in unison. "Mads, we have to educate them. Immediately."

"Obviously," I replied. "One can't go through life properly without making a bear at Build-A-Bear workshop. What ever would they have done if they didn't run into is to show them the way of the Americans?"

We laughed and dragged Dan and Phil along with us. The workshop was filled with screaming children. They looked at us skeptically as we choose our bear type. I grabbed an unstuffed chocolate brown bear and got in line to fill it. Dan came up behind me. In his hands was the same kind of bear I held. I glared up at him

"Copier."

He laughed. "Well, I'm going to make it look better than yours, so…"

"Is that a threat?" I said as I handed my bear to a worker to get stuffed.

"No, it's a promise."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

The both of us must have spent about an hour picking an outfit for our bears. I felt bad making Phil and Charlie wait for a while, but the two seemed to like being together alone. They disappeared at one point together, and came back ten minutes later laughing and eating ice cream. I was happy to see that Charlie was connecting with Phil. I knew it must suck that she didn't get to meet her Youtube idol Chris Kendell. At the moment however, she was content with hanging out with Phil.

"Well, Winston is finally complete," said Dan proudly. He held up his bear and I burst out laughing. Its little ears stuck out of a snap back that said YOLO in glitter, and it wore a bedazzled red tank top. Around its neck was a $ necklace. I looked down at my bear, who was wearing a normal outfit, and back at his.

"Yeah, yours is definitely the greatest bear I've ever seen," I said.

We brought them up to the cash register and he took out his wallet.

"How much for the both of these?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I can pay for my own."

"Don't be a turnip. I have to reward you in some way for putting up with me and Phil." He handed the money to the cashier and we walked over to Phil and Charlie.

"You two are finally finished. We were only dying over here waiting for you," said Charlie, rolling her eyes.

Phil laughed, his tongue sticking out slightly. "You're like children, honestly."

"Whatever, it was fun, so there's no judging," I said shrugging. "Where to next?"

Dan looked around. "How about the Ferris wheel?" he suggested. We agreed and set off on our way. As we got closer, my head started to spin. I hated heights, but I wasn't about to hold them all back from going on. When I sat down next to Dan and pulled down the bar, I knew I had sealed my doom.

"You alright there? You look like your heading to your death," he smiled.

"Am I not? I mean, this thing could break at any moment. Or I could slip out. Or the bar won't hold. Or-"

He interrupted me. "You don't like heights, do you?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Why didn't you say anything? We could've done something else."

"I didn't to be a pussy."

He laughed and put his arm around me. "Your so weird, you know that?"

I looked up at him. "Wow, thanks. That makes me feel great about myself."

"I like how your different, don't worry. Its cute." I hid my smile in his arm and closed my eyes. I could feel the machine start to move and I stiffened. Dan pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be scared, I've got you."

**Ok, just so you know, I like cried when I wrote the last bit because I imagined it and died. Just saying. If anyone wants to give a review or something, I honestly have no life so I'll probably keel over and die in happiness if you wrote one. Love you guys!**


	4. Making Plans

Dan's POV

Maddie and Charlie eventually had to go home. Both of them had school the next day and had to get home before 10. When I stepped out of the car, I turned to Maddie and asked her for her number.

"Stop staring at your phone and just text her," said Phil. We were sitting in our room watching a movie. He had finally had enough of the bright light of my phone flashing and distracting him from 'Cabin in the Woods'. I looked at him and shook my head.

"She's at school, I can't text her now."

"Says who? You used to text all the time in school, don't deny it."

He had a point. I unlocked my phone and clicked on her name.

_hey, its dan. when do you get off school?_

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at Phil. "Happy now?" I said sassily.

He chuckled and turned his gaze back to the TV. I felt my phone vibrate.

_hi Dan! well, schools over at 3, and I get home around 3:30. why?_

_just wondering if you and Charlie wanted to do something with me and Phil again_

_yea, id love to, and im sure Charlie would be more than happy to see Phil. I don't know if you noticed it, but im pretty sure they have a thing for each other._

_so im not the only one that thought that! haha ok, how about we go and see a movie? you can choose because im not sure whats out now_

_ok, that sounds great. I know that you guys hate driving in America, so ill pick you guys up at like 6_

_k, see you then_

"Phil, we're getting picked up at 6 to go and see a movie," I said.

"Dan, we're watching a movie now."

"… Your point?"

He laughed, "Charlie is going, right?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." His blushed and stood up. "I'm making tea, want some?"

Maddie's POV

"Now, when you figure out that f(x)=18, you plug it into the equation…"

My eyes snapped open as I felt my pocket vibrate. Who was texting me in the middle of school? I looked up at my math teacher, but she was busy doing a problem on the board. Everyone else in the class was either paying too much attention to notice me, or sleeping. I pulled out my phone slowly and opened the message.

_hey, its dan. when do you get off school?_

I shifted in my desk slightly and quickly responded.

_hi Dan! well, schools over at 3, and I get home around 3:30. why?_

My teacher turned around and looked at us expectantly. "Well?" she asked. "The answer is? Anyone?"

"x=7 1/3" said Charlie. She was one of the only people in the class that actually could understand what was going on. I shook my head at her, disapproving of her wit.

"Nerd," I whispered to her while the teacher shuffled through some papers. I felt my phone vibrate again.

_just wondering if you and Charlie wanted to do something with me and Phil again_

_yea, id love to, and im sure Charlie would be more than happy to see Phil. I don't know if you noticed it, but im pretty sure they have a thing for each other._

"What are you doing?" Charlie hissed at me. I waved her away and pretended to be writing notes down in my book. Something hit my face. Whipping my head around, I saw her glaring at me.

"In a minute," I mouthed.

_so im not the only one that thought that! haha ok, how about we go and see a movie? you can choose because im not sure whats out now_

_ok, that sounds great. I know that you guys hate driving in America, so ill pick you guys up at like 6_

_k, see you then_

"Madeleine, are you feeling alright? You don't seem yourself today,"

I looked up at my teacher and quickly hid my cell phone beneath my shirt. "Sorry Mrs. Brewer," I smiled sweetly at her. "I'm just a bit tired. I didn't get to much sleep last night."

She shook her head and walked back to her desk. I looked over at Charlie to see her already staring at me.

"You going to tell me what's happening now?" she asked.

"Calm yourself down. You're free tonight, right?"

**ok, so how do you guys like it so far? ive got a lot of ideas for it, but if anyone wants to lend me some of their imagination i wouldnt object. besides, this story is for you guys, so i should take your needs into consideration, you know? hopefully ill get in another chapter or two this weekend cuz i have school off monday and i have no life :) i love everyone who has read this so far, youre all the best!**


	5. Warm Bodies

Maddie's POV

I sat in the driver's seat next to Charlie. We were stopped at a red light about four blocks from Dan and Phil's hotel.

"You excited to see Phil?" I asked her casually.

"I guess," she shuffled her feet. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh come on, you two obviously have a thing for each other."

"Mads, we barely know each other. How could I know if I like him? Besides, he's almost nine years older than me."

"'Love knows no age'" I quoted cheesily. "And you will not friend-zone Phil Lester!"

"I cant friend-zone whoever I want."

"Don't be sassy with me, missy."

We pulled into the parking lot. I took the keys out of the ignition and looked at her.

"He's obviously attracted to you. I mean, you're funny, nice, pretty. Why wouldn't he be? Plus, I saw how he looked at you when he thought no one could see."

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, we'll see. Just let me get to know him a bit first and I'll decide if I like him like that."

I spotted Dan and Phil walking out of the building. I laughed when Dan tripped Phil and ran to the car.

"Let me in!" he shouted, pounding on the window. Charlie shook her head and we watched as Phil chased Dan around the lot.

"Dan, you're the worst person in the world," said Phil when they finally got into the car.

"I swear, you two act more like 5 year olds than grown men," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

Dan pretended to be offended. "Excuse me, who were the ones having a food fight in a restaurant only yesterday?"

"Oh shut up, you caught us at a bad time!" whined Charlie.

We ended up arriving at the theater only a minute before our movie started. We were planning on seeing 'Warm Bodies', and practically had to run to get in on time. Luckily when we sat down, the previews were still being shown.

"Hey, I'm going to get some food, want anything?" Dan whispered to me. I nodded and asked him to bring me back some snowcaps. Then he and Phil left as quietly as they could. I barely paid any attention to the trailers, but instead took to trying to get comfortable. I had always hated movie theater seats, and much preferred to watch movies at home on my couch. Finally, as the movie title showed on the screen, I was able to rest with my legs curled up and my chin on my knees.

"Oh my god, it's starting!" I heard a deep voice whisper loudly. I looked at the exit and saw Dan and Phil rushing to get back to our seats. Although they tried not to disturb anyone, they could not help their abnormal height. A few people loudly sighed as the two British boys slid past them.

"You do realize that the whole theater hates you, right?" I said quietly to Dan when he took the seat next to me and handed over the candy. Phil sat down next to Charlie and offered her some popcorn. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. I nudged Dan and gestured over to their seats. Charlie was unconsciously leaning against Phil's shoulder, and he was smiling to himself. Dan covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Phil is getting laid tonight," he quietly joked. I hit his arm playfully and turned my attention back to the movie. About halfway through the film, I noticed something warm and heavy on my shoulders. Dan had wrapped his arm around me. I held back a smile and rested my head on his shoulder.

Dan's POV

She looked so cute watching the film. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, and every so often she would smile slightly or frown. She didn't even seem to notice when I put my arm around her shoulder. Her only response was her head on my shoulder.

It was crazy, but I really liked her.

We had only met the day before, but everything Maddie did just made my feelings grow stronger. I loved every second I spent with her. Whenever I talked to her, my hands would get all clammy and my mouth would go dry. I wish I knew if she felt the same about me, if she had felt the instant connection. Maybe I would work up the courage to ask her later. I barely noticed that the movie had ended. Phil's voice brought me back to earth.

"Hello? Is Dan there? Dan?" he called out. I blinked and looked around. The three of them were laughing.

"Oh shut it." I said, embarrassed. I stood up and walked toward the exit. Maddie rushed up next to me.

"What did you think of the movie?" she asked. I realized that I actually hadn't paid attention to the film at all. I coughed.

"It was, erm, really good. I liked it." I lied.

"I thought it was amazing! I liked how it was a romance movie, but also a bit of a comedy, you know? Plus, there were quite a few action scenes, which I love. My favorite part was probably when he…"

I smiled at her excitement. _At least someone was really into it _I thought. We walked out of the cinema and to the parking lot. The car was parked a little farther up ahead, and Phil and Charlie were already waiting for us, chatting and laughing with each other. I stopped walking and took Maddie's hand.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" She looked up at me and waited.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. I just hoped I wasn't blushing. "I was thinking, do you maybe, I don't know, want to hang out again? Just the two of us, I mean?"

"You mean like on a date?"

"…Yeah, like on a date."

She bit her lip and stared at me with her beautiful blue eyes. Then she smiled. "I'd love to Dan."

Maddie's POV

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

I stopped and looked at Dan. for some reason, he looked really nervous. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked him.

He started to rub the back of his neck and wouldn't meet my eyes. "I was thinking, do you maybe, I don't know, want to hang out again? Just the two of us, I mean?"

"You mean like on a date?" I asked timidly.

He finally looked into my eyes. "…Yeah, like on a date."

I couldn't believe Dan Howell was asking me out. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. He stared at me expectantly, and I started to smile.

"I'd love to Dan."

**and cut! ok, so what do you guys think so far? do you like the switching of the POV? cause those are my favourite to write! theyre so much fun. now, if you peasants dont mind, im going to read a nice long fanfic and go to bed, cuz im so tired. nighty night!**


	6. Should I Go For It?

"Charlie, I seriously have nothing to wear. I need raid your closet now!" I whined into my cell phone. My date with Dan was that night and I had nothing to wear. I normally just walked around in skinny jeans and a large grandpa sweater, but it didn't seem appropriate for the occasion.

Charlie sighed on the other end. "Okay, I have an idea for an outfit. I'll grab it and be over in five." then she hung up on me.

I sat on my bed and picked up the book on my bedside table. It was _Eragon_, one of my favorites. I flipped through the pages to the best part and began to read. I had only gotten a few pages in when my door opened.

"Nice to know you're just letting yourself in now," I laughed. She made a face and threw a bundle of clothing at my face.

"Put that on so I can see if it works,"

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into her clothes. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smiled. I was wearing a black skirt with a jean shirt, and a thick white belt. I put in my favorite pair of earrings and walked out to her. She studied me for a minute, and then nodded approvingly.  
"You look hot in that. Dan will hardly recognize you in something that girly," she joked.

I rolled my eyes and quickly applied powder and eyeliner. I never liked wearing too much makeup, and I didn't want Dan to see me as fake.

Charlie walked over to my closet, "What shoes are you wearing?" she asked as she looked through it.

I joined her and thought for a moment. "I think I'm just going to wear my white high top converse." She groaned. "Hey, don't go hating on my converse!"

"Why do you always wear those things?"

"They're nice and comfortable and I like them and they're lucky, so shut up. I'm wearing them."

She rolled her eyes. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"You doing anything tonight?" I walked back to my bed and sat down.

She shushed me, smiling to herself, and starting typing on her phone. I glared at her until she finally looked at me.

"Sorry, that was just Phil," she said casually.

I smiled and jumped up. "Phil is texting you? Oh my god, what are you two talking about?"

"He wants to hang out because you and Dan are abandoning us. I think we're going bowling, but I'm not sure. We're deciding now."

"I can't believe this, my OTP is becoming real!"

She looked at me and shook her head. "Internet fangirling has gotten to your head. You're applying it to everything now and its becoming a bit concerning."

"Do you like him?"

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, he's nice and he's really funny, but I haven't felt a real connection yet. And the fact that he's going to be going back to England soon is holding me back. I'm not sure if I want a long distance relationship."

I hadn't thought about that. When were Dan and Phil going back home? My stomach began to turn thinking about it. I liked Dan, and I didn't want him to leave. What if me and him got close? I wouldn't be able to stand living on an entirely different continent.

"Mads?" Charlie's voice brought me back down to earth. "You okay? You've gone a bit pale."

I bit my lip. "Charlie, what if I get really attached to Dan? What will I do when they leave?"

"Hey girl, don't think like that. You're going on a date tonight, and you shouldn't be upset right now. You should be happy and excited and finishing getting ready." She pulled me into a hug and patted my back. "Now, at least consider letting me pick out other shoes for you. Those converse can't be what you're really wearing." She laughed and dragged me back to my closet.

**sorry its been a while since i last updated... ive been busy tho so dont murder me! and next chapter will be all dan, so dont flip out from lack of him haha. its in his point of view, so there will be more than enough of him to make up for it. and any suggestions with what i could do to improve? please leave reviews so that i have something to do with all of my spare time :D**


	7. Building Confidence

**i got off of school early due to snow where i am, so i made this wen i got home :D so yea, enjoy the quick update cuz it may not happen very often... sorry, im just so lazy guys! dont judge lol**

Dan's POV

I had an hour left until I picked up Maddie, but I was so nervous my palms were already sweating. I had never been a very outgoing person, especially with girls. They always seemed so alien to me and I could never get the courage up to approach them unless I had already had a few beers. And Maddie was unlike any girl I had ever known. She was different from the others. She acted more natural, like she wasn't trying to impress anyone. She just tried to be herself. It was the trait that made me attracted to her the most. She was so easygoing and laid-back, whereas I was a clumsy turnip. Maddie could get any guy she wanted, why would she choose me over someone much better? I sighed and lay my head in my hand. Phil looked over.

"Nervous?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled, "Well, don't be. I'm sure everything will go fine. Where are you guys going?"

"Some restaurant she told me about. She said it's a Chinese place, so I should like it. What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Not sure, watch a movie or two. Maybe sit on the internet for a bit. Why?"

"Why don't you ask Charlie to do something? I mean, you might as well get out and see as much as you can while we're here."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "She won't want to hang out with just me."

"Oh shut up Phil, you're funny and Youtube famous, any girl would be more than happy to hang out with you. Now man up and ask her."

I walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. The hot water felt nice on my back. It stripped away my bad thoughts about the date that night and left me feeling confident in myself. As I was drying my hair, I looked through my suitcase. I hadn't planned on going on a date, so I didn't have any nice clothes. I pulled out a dark pair of skinny jeans, my muse t-shirt, and a patterned sweater. Hopefully the restaurant wasn't really nice. That would be embarrassing. I pulled them on and walked out to the sitting room. Phil was texting on the couch texting someone. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So I take it you're going out with Charlie?" I asked.

He nodded. 'We're going bowling," he replied. "Hopefully I'm not too bad at it like I am at other sports."

"Phil, neither of us will ever be good at any sport; we should just learn to accept it. Sorry to crush your dreams." He pretended to look upset and went back to typing on his phone. He smiled slightly to himself. It was obvious that he liked Charlie, but he wasn't admitting it to even me. I started to head to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

"So, is this going to be like a date?" I asked nonchalantly as I poured water into the kettle.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Oh, no real reason," I said. "It's just that I thought you liked her is all."

He was silent for a moment. "Ok, so maybe I do. But there's no way she could like me, is there? I mean, I am like 9 years older than her. Besides, I'm pretty sure we're just friends, right?"

I leaned against the wall and gave him a hard look. He had a habit of putting himself down when it came to girls. "Phil, quit being a fucking twat. You can get any girl you want, and don't forget that. You just got to put yourself out there, alright?"

"But-"

"No, shut up."

He sighed and brushed his hair with his hands with his hair. Then he laughed a bit to himself. "What am I doing, talking about myself when you're about to go on a date. How are you holding up?"

"Well, my stomach is starting to hurt and I can't think straight. Other than that though, I'm fine."

"Everything will go great, don't worry. I'm sure you two will have a great time. I mean, she said she was a huge fan. You're probably making her life tonight."

I disappeared into the kitchen and returned back with a steaming cup of tea. Sipping it, I sat down next to him. "That still doesn't make me feel any better. I just hope I don't scare her off with my weirdness." We both laughed.

"I guess you have been known to frighten a few people with your creepy obsession with Malteasers and Guild Wars."

I punched his arm checked my watch. "Shit!" I jumped up and ran to the door. "I'm supposed to be driving now. See you later!" I said over my shoulder. I heard him say bye as I slammed the door behind me.

**and curtain! no, this isnt going to be centered around maddie and dan worrying about charlie and phil. im going to grow on maddie and dan (man? daddie?) in the next chapter. i just want to include phil alot because i love him haha. maybe ill write a fanfic about him next? any suggestions? thanks for the follows so far, and for the people who reviewed! youre the best!**


	8. Life Was Perfect

**sorry this took so long to upload... please dont kill me**

I sat in my room, staring at my window. _Dan will be here at any second, _I told myself. I checked my phone for the millionth time and sighed.

"Oh shut up Maddie, he's like point-o-five seconds late," said Charlie. She flipped through one of my magazines on my floor.

I glanced down at her, and then quickly back out the window. "He's actually two minutes late." I said under my breath. The glass felt cool against my skin as I pressed my forehead against the window. It helped calm me nerves slightly. I had only been with one guy before, and I had no idea how I was supposed to act on a date. What would I talk about? What if I said something wrong? It was Charlie that was the one that went out with boys, not me. I always preferred the company of my laptop and kitchen to anyone else that wasn't her. Some people would call me an introvert. But the truth was that I just really didn't like people. Suddenly, I saw a car turn onto the street and stop in front of my house. My heart started to beat fast as I stood up and walked to my door. Charlie looked up at my and smiled. "Good luck! I'm just going to sit in here for a while if that's ok with you. I'm not going to be here long though, because Phil and I are going bowling in an hour."

I laughed nervously, "Ok, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. You know, if I don't die of embarrassment after I make a fool of myself in front of my favorite youtuber."

I heard a knock from downstairs and ran to get it before my mom could. Dan was running his hands through his hair. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Maddie! Are you ready to…" he stopped talking.

"Dan?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

He grinned. "Yeah, sorry. You just look really pretty."

I felt my face go hot. I knew I was blushing, and I couldn't meet his eyes. "Thanks. Um, should we go?"

He laughed and grabbed my hand. I felt my heart flutter. Maybe this date wouldn't go as bad as I thought.

Although the ride was a bit awkward at first, I felt myself get a bit more comfortable, and soon talking with him was as easy as talking to Charlie. All throughout dinner, I got to know more about him than his YouTube videos showed. He was much funnier than I had thought, and I almost spit my drink over the table more than once. The date was going better that I thought. I had yet to really embarrass myself, and Dan seemed to be enjoying himself as well. The night was perfect. I couldn't help but feel sad when he walked me to my door.

"I had a great time tonight Maddie," Dan said. "You know, I haven't been on many first dates, but this has definitely been one of the best."

I smiled. Luckily it was dark, so he could not see me blushing. "I had a great time too."

We looked at each other for a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something. I bit my lip, and wondered what it was. Suddenly, he leaned forward. Our lips met, and I saw sparks. It felt so right, being here with him. But like all good things, it ended much sooner than I would've liked. He looked at me, almost embarrassed.

"Um, I'll call you, alright?" he ran over to his car. I waved as he pulled away, still not believing what had just happened. I walked inside in a daze. Dan Howell, internet god, had just kissed me. Life seemed to good to be true.

**ok, so this was a bit short, and not very descriptive. but worry not, cuz the next part(s) are going to be long and possibly full of drama. also, how do you guys feel about Dan being so awkward in this? i know in a lot of stories hes really confident. but i thought i would fit him to how i think of him in person. thanks for reading!**


	9. McDonald's

Charlie and I sat in front of my laptop, watching How To Train Your Dragon. We were waiting for Dan and Phil, who would be there at any moment. It was four days since mine and Dan's date. We seemed to be getting very close to each other. However, the one thing that was holding me back was the thought that he would be going back to England. He still hadn't told me when he was leaving. He said he didn't want to think about it if he didn't have to. It drove me crazy. I knew I was getting closer to him, but I almost didn't want to. Long distance relationships had tendencies to end badly.

I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket. I pulled it out, and saw that it was Dan.

_hey, we're here. prepare yourselves because we're going to….. mcdonalds!_

I laughed. Charlie tore her eyes from the screen and gave me a weird look.

"Dan and Phil are waiting for us outside. Come on," I dragged her off my bed and down the stairs. The two boys were sitting in their rented car, Feeling Good by Muse blasting. Charlie covered her ears.

"Turn it down!" she shouted. Although she shared similar music taste to us three, Muse was the only band she didn't like. Phil shook his head.

"Not until the album is over. Sorry, its law that we have to play Origin Of Symmetry as loud as possible."

Dan laughed, "Who knows, listening to great music might influence the stupid people we pass by. Now, where can we find fat people food, you peasants?"

"American McDonald's is so much better than ours." Phil mumbled, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth. I laughed as I watched the others eat. I had been a vegetarian for the past few years, and since then had lost my love for McDonald's.

Dan offered me some of his burger. "It's amazing, you have no idea what you're missing," he shrugged when I shook my head.

I smiled. "Trust me; I do know what I'm missing. Before I stopped eating meat, I came here everyday."

"Oh it's true," Charlie chimed in. "It was disgusting. And after a while she got really bad acne from all the grease she had eaten-"

"Thanks Charlie, but shut up." I slapped her arm as Dan and Phil burst out laughing. I could feel my face heat up.

"Don't be embarrassed, Maddie," Phil chuckled. "Dan went through this faze like a year ago where he always wore this one stupid hat everywhere that had- OW!"

Dan had punched his arm. "I told you to not talk about that Phil!" he hissed.

"Wait, what did the hat have?" I asked. Dan shook his head, but Phil continued anyways.

"It had a bunch of Pokemon on it, and it was bright orange. He looked like a mental little kid."

Charlie and I laughed, and Dan blushed. He crossed his arms. "Shut up, it was a cool hat!" he said defensively.

"I'm sure it was, you weirdo," said Charlie. "So, where are we off to tonight?"

"The book store!" I shouted. A few people looked over and glared at me.

Dan gave me a weird look. "How do you ever to read? You're busier than I am, and I can never find the time. But then again, I'm a fulltime internet loser, so…"

"I make time! Reading is my favorite thing to do, next to writing and going on Tumblr. Come on, let's go. I've been meaning to get Perks Of Being A Wallflower for a while."

**sorry this took so long to update. i had a lot of stuff going on last week. but ill try and get a bunch of chapters up this week! thanks to everyone who followed, and for you guys who left reviews! you guys are the best. anyone else have any thoughts on this so far? i have no life, so ill read any comments you have :D**


	10. What Happened At The Bookstore

"Flipped! I've been looking for this book everywhere." I said to myself. I pulled out the paperback and began to turn the pages. Dan laughed from behind me. I turned to see him sitting on the floor.

"You're so excited about a book," he said, smiling.

I sat down next to him. "It's not just a book, it's a whole new world I get to travel to." He smiled and looked at the ground. "Oh shut up, I know I'm obsessed. But books are my favorite things the whole world. They've always been there for my, even when no one else has."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I want to talk about it."

"Hey," he grabbed my hand, "I won't make you talk about anything you don't want to, but if you ever need to talk I'm here."

I looked anywhere but his eyes. My past wasn't something I talked about to anyone, not even to Charlie. She knew the story, but knew better than to bring it up. I could feel Dan's gaze on me. I knew that he was waiting for me to respond.

"Dan… I'm sorry, I just can't tell you anything right now. Maybe someday, but not now. I'm sorry."

"Maddie, you have nothing to be sorry for," he lightly turned my chin to face him. A beautiful smile was spread across his face. "It's none of my business if you don't want it to be. How about we go and find Phil and Charlie?"

"Can we find them later? I'm comfy here." I snuggled into his shoulder and opened my book. He read along with me over my shoulder. I wonder what we must have looked like, two young adults sharing a book on the floor of a store. We must have sat like that for ages. Soon, I felt my foot fall asleep. I jumped up and started dancing around.

"No no no no no," I whispered as I shook it. Dan burst out laughing. "Oh shut up, this is the worst," I glared at him and continued to hop up and down the isle. Too preoccupied with my foot, I didn't notice him sneak up behind me.

"Hey Maddie," he said. I turned and was surprised by his lips pressing against mine. I closed my eyes. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I ran my hand through his hair. The moment was perfect. My whole body seemed to tingle. I kissed him deeper, more passionately. I could feel his tongue trying to slip into my mouth. And then someone near us coughed. We looked and saw Phil and Charlie standing awkwardly at the end of the shelf.

"There you are!" I said. "Where were you guys? You've been gone for ages?"

Phil's face began to turn red, and Charlie looked at the ground. Both were trying to hide smiles. I glanced at Dan. He was shaking his head and laughing silently.

"We can only guess what that means," he whispered to me.

Phil rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, so… Want to get going?"

I sighed and bought my book. I would have to continue reading it when I got home. It was a bad habit of mine. I always had to finish a book the same day I got it, or at least the day after. Books were like my addiction. Charlie often got mad at me when I blew her off to read a book.

"Mads, you've read Lord of the Rings four times already. Just come to the party with me!" she would shout at me through the phone. But we both knew that I was going to choose reading over going out any day.

We walked out to the car, although none of us really wanted to go back. However, Charlie and I had a curfew, and school the next day. The ride back was quiet. I was falling asleep on Dan's shoulder whilst Charlie and Phil whispered to each other. I couldn't make out anything they were saying. My eyes were beginning to get heavy and it was a struggle to keep them open. I felt Dan lightly stroking my hair. I couldn't help but smile a bit to myself. Before I knew it, we had arrived at my house.

"Hey, you've got to get inside," he said softly to me. I groaned and buried my head deeper into his chest.

Charlie shouted, "Maddie! Get up you lazy bum, you have school tomorrow and need to go into your house."

I shook my head. "I'm warm and comfortable here," I mumbled. Dan's shoulder shook as he chuckled. I felt his arms shift and wrap around my back and legs. He carefully lifted me out of the car.

"Dan? What are you-"

He shushed me and had Charlie open my front door. Luckily my parents weren't home; otherwise they would've been talking about the boy who carried me to my bed for weeks. When we had finally made it up the stairs (which took quite a while considering how out-of-shape Dan was) he was panting. I would've gotten out of his arms then, but I loved the feeling of being in his arms. The aroma of his cologne filled my nose every time I breathed. I could have stayed in those moments forever. I was sad when he placed me on my bed.

"I'll call you, okay?"

I murmured an inaudible response and closed my eyes. The last thing I remembered was his lips on my forehead.

**chapter complete (level up! *ding ding* success!) ive always had a dream of being kissed in a library, and of being carried to bed. so i decided to include both in a double-whamming-of-fluffiness chapter! and what do you guys think of charlie and phil getting together? i was going to have them together at one point, but should i prolong it a bit more or have them together now? decisions decisions decisions... if you have a preference, just say so. until next time my butterflies! **


	11. Pharlie (Phil and Charlie)

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock. _Was it time for school already?_ My head was spinning, and my stomach was aching for food. I almost didn't notice the blue post-it note that sat on my bedside table. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light before I could read what it said.

**Good morning Maddie! (I'm assuming its morning when you're reading this, but if not then oh well, I'm a turnip)**

**So I never got to ask this last night because you fell asleep, but do you maybe want to watch a movie in my hotel room tonight? I'll be kicking Phil out, so it will just be me and you **

**And of course, food (my one and only love)**

**Just text me when you get this, and I'll see you soon**

**-Dan**

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit to myself. Dan was just too cute sometimes. I read over it a few times, and then finally put it down. _Time to get ready for school_ I told myself and walked into the bathroom.

...

"You, missy, have some explaining to do."

I sat down next to Charlie at our usual lunch table. Our other friends chatted loudly, but I paid no attention to them for the moment. I hadn't seen Charlie all day and I had yet to find out what had happened between her and Phil at the library the previous day. She looked over at me.

'What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Oh, you know. Now what happened between you and Phil yesterday?"

Her face flushed and she looked at her hands. A small smile was on her lips. I waited a few seconds, but she said nothing.

"Hello, earth to Charlie! Come on, you have to tell me. I'm going to die if I don't know."

She laughed, "Oh stop being so dramatic."

I crossed my arms and glared at her. She stared back intensely. Finally, she sighed, "Ok, I'll tell you. But Phil and I promised not to tell you and Dan yet, so if you tell him then I'll stab you in the throat,"

I moved closer and she licked her lips. "Ok, so you and Dan were doing whatever you two were doing, being all couple-like and stuff. So me and Phil decided to go over to the Starbucks next door. We both got our coffees and were sitting outside on the curb, just talking. Then there was this moment where we were both just sitting there, quiet. It was nice, not like an awkward silence. We were just sort of enjoying each others' company. And then, well…" she smiled to herself a bit. "He kissed me," she said under her breath.

I hit her arm and started hopping up and down in my seat, silently fangirling. She pushed me a little. "Oh shut up, it's not that great. I don't even know what this all means yet."

"Charlie, this is amazing! You two are seriously my OTP."

"And this is why no one talks to you…" she said to herself. I ignored her and carried on, "You have to see him again! I'm going to their hotel room tonight to be with Dan, you should invite Phil to your house or something! You two could watch movies or bake or play Monopoly or-"

"Play Monopoly? That's really your idea of a good way to spend my Friday night?"

I laughed. "Hey, when you're a fulltime internet loser, doing anything with anyone is considered an upgrade."

She bit her lip. "I don't know Maddie. He's so much older and YouTube famous, and I'm just some senior fangirl. What if he realized it was a mistake?"

"Charlie, you are a beautiful person with a great personality and if he kissed you then that means that there is something there. Now stop being a loser and call him!"

She smiled and got up from the table, pulling her phone from her pocket. I watched her dialing Phil's number as she went to the bathroom. It was great knowing that her and Phil were finally taking a step forward. Dan and I had definitely predicted it. Dan! I had forgotten to text him back this morning!

_oh my gosh im so sorry! i forgot to text you this morning…. but ill head to your hotel room at around like 6ish_

His text came back almost immediately. I smiled to myself, thinking about how he was probably still in bed. It was already past 12, but Dan was known for staying in bed forever.

_Great! I have our whole night planned and its going to be fucking awesome. And did you talk to Charlie yet about last night with Phil? Becuz hes not telling me anything_

…_.. i cant say anything, im sorry _

_Why does everyone not want me to know! I feel so left out…._

_talk to phil! im sure he'll tell you if you annoy him enough, which shouldnt be hard for you to do_

_oh you know me so well __ I cant wait for tonight. Have a great day in hell!_

… _you suck_

….

Their hotel room was a mess. Dirty plates lay on the ground, clothes were thrown everywhere. Dan's face turned red when he let me in.

"I thought you weren't coming for another five minutes…" he said quietly.

I laughed and put my sweater and bad on the only free spot on the couch. "How did you expect to clean this up in five minutes? By shoving it in the closet?"

"That may or may not have been my plan."

I rolled my eyes and began to pick up some of the dishes. Dan's hand grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm cleaning you loser."

He looked surprised and took the dishes from my hand. "You can't clean! I invited you here to have fun, not be my slave. Just hold on a second, I'll have Phil do it."

I giggled as he disappeared into a room. I could hear Phil whining loudly. Of course he wasn't going to do manual labor without putting up a fight. If there was anyone as lazy as Dan, it was Phil.

"Phiiiiiiiiiiil please you'll be the greatest person in the world! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER"

"Dan, no! I have to get going in ten minutes to meet Charlie! You should've thought of this earlier."

I sighed and walked into the room. Dan was lying face-first on the ground. He looked like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Phil was sitting on his bed, arms crossed. He saw me at the doorway and made a face. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I felt like their babysitter.

"Boys, its both of your mess, so both of you have to clean it. No one should live in a room like this. It looks like you had a group of dwarves stay here."

Dan lifted his head and groaned. "Phil is closer to standing than I am, can't he just do it?"

I lifted an eyebrow at them. The two sat for a second, and then slowly shuffled to the main room. I smiled at them. This was going to be an interesting evening.

**i am so sorry this took so long, but its the end of the quarter at school and shit has been going down! but spring break starts after tomorrow, so ill hopefully get way more written in the next week and a half! also, i made this a bit longer becuz of my absence... again im sorry! but i hope you guys are enjoying this so far :D i love everyone who followed or left reviews!**


	12. I'll Protect You From Monsters

**Maddie's POV**

Dan closed the door behind Phil.

"Thank god he's finally gone," he sighed. He looked over at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Now sit on the couch, peasant, because we're watching…. PARANORMAL ACTIVITY!"

I gasped. "Dan, you know I hate scary movies! I won't be able to sleep tonight if I watch it."

"I'll protect you against the monsters, don't worry."

"Yeah, sure you will. You'd probably hide under your blankets if there was any real danger."

He pretended to look offended. "No lower class servant insults their master!" he threw me on the couch and began to tickle me. I tried to kick him, but he wouldn't go away. I could barely breathe.

"Dan! P-please! NO!" I screeched. He just laughed.

"Are you willing to submit to my commands yet?"

"Yes, j-j-just stop!"

His hands loosened their grip on my stomach. "You're adorable when you're being tickled, by the way." He said as he walked over to the TV. I blushed, and didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Receiving compliments was not something I was particularly good at. After turning off the lights, Dan sat down next to me. Being next to him was comforting. However, it did not stop me from being scared of the movie. Most people that know me understand why I cannot watch horror movies. I hyperventilate, I shake, and I scream. But the worst part is that I have to finish the movie. It's an odd pet peeve of mine. I always have to finish a movie that I start and I have to watch it the whole way through. During the first half, I was quite proud of myself for being as calm as I was. But then it got too scary and I began to freak out.

"Are you ok?" Dan asked at one point. I shook my head and snuggled closer to him. "Want to turn it off?" I shook my head again, wanting to say something but not being able to. He sighed and pulled me completely onto his lap, trying to stop me from shaking.

**Dan's POV**

"You're adorable when you're being tickled, by the way." _Shit Dan, you did not just say that out loud._ I avoided looking at her, and quickly put Paranormal Activity in. She still hadn't said anything, so maybe she didn't hear me. I turned off the lights and collapsed down next to her. She seemed okay during the first part of the film. But then I felt her begin to shake. I looked over and almost laughed. She had wrapped herself into a tight ball, eyes wide open and staring at the screen. Something in the movie screamed and she jumped a bit.

"Are you ok?" I asked. She shook her head quickly. Then she moved from her position and buried herself into my side. I thought she was going to cry.

"Want me to turn it off?" She shook her head again and kept her eyes glued on the TV. I sighed. I had made Maddie watch the film and now she was terrified. I pulled her onto my lap. Maybe I could at least try to stop her from shaking. But she just shivered more violently. It was a stupid idea to have made her watch it.

"I really can turn it off if you want," I said quietly.

"Dan, I have a problem where I have to finish every movie I start, so we can't turn it off," her voice was trembling slightly, "sorry that I'm a weirdo…"

I chuckled a bit to myself. Maddie honestly could not be any cuter. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. We watched Paranormal Activity until the end. By that time it was completely black outside. The only light came from the screen. I felt her shift and turn around. Her eyes stared straight into mine.

"Dan?" she whispered, "Can we go and turn on the light? I would do it myself, but I don't want to do it alone."

I smiled. "I sort of like being in the dark right now. It's nice and calming. Besides, I can protect you from any monsters that come for us." She bit her lip and laid on top of me. Everything about that moment felt right. Her head on my chest, the way our bodies fit perfectly together. It was perfect. Our breathing slowed, and together we fell asleep.

**i would give you guys an excuse for why i havent been writing, but the truth is that i dont have one. im just fucking lazy. so kill me. haha not rlly, but still, please dont throw up a shitstorm on me. i would also say that im going to update by tomoro or the day after, which i am going to try to do, but im making no promises. thanks for the follows and stuff so far guys! youre the best!**


	13. Sleepover

**Phil's POV**

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. I stepped out, Charlie directly behind me. Both of us were still breathing heavily from running around the parking lot. She had taken my phone on the car ride back to the hotel to play iphone games, and had refused to give it back. I chased her for about two minutes before giving up, due to how out of shape I was.

"I hope we don't walk in on anything in your room," said Charlie. I looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, I don't want to walk in on a romantic moment between Dan and Maddie."

"You don't think that they're... you know…" I coughed.

Her eyes widened and then she burst out laughing. "Oh god no. Mads is too shy and innocent to be going that far. I was talking about like them snuggling or something cute like that."

I blushed, feeling a bit stupid. I hoped that Charlie wouldn't see. But she did, and grabbed my hand. It felt warm against my ice-cold skin. Our eyes met. I could stare at her brown eyes forever. They were so beautiful. I started to lean in closer to her. _Don't screw this up you twat,_ I thought to myself, and closed my eyes. Her mouth crushed against mine. I pushed her to the wall and slid my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for access. I could feel her smiling. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't remember ever feeling so happy with anyone.

**Dan's POV**

Her chest moved slowly against mine. Each breath was soft, delicate. Her arms were wrapped tightly around me, trapping our hearts together. I had never felt so happy to just lie with anyone. Maddie was so peaceful while she slept, I didn't want to wake her. Instead I rested, running my fingers through her long wavy hair. I was just deciding that I was going to tell her how beautiful I thought she was when she woke up, when the front door opened. I craned my neck to see Phil and Charlie tip-toeing to where we lay.

"Is she…?" Charlie whispered. I nodded slightly and she smiled. Obviously she was trying to restrain herself.

I tried to sit up a bit, but I couldn't move under Maddie. "I don't want to wake her, but I can't get up. And she has to go home soon."

She bit her lip. Then she burst into a smile. "I could just text her mom that she's going to sleep at my place if you want."

"Do you think that would be ok? Because I really don't want to wake her up. She's so tired."

She was already rummaging through Maddie's bag. After about a minute, she triumphantly pulled out her phone. I waited patiently as she tapped on the keyword. Phil had disappeared for a few seconds into his room. He was probably changing into his pajamas.

"Her mom said it was ok, so you don't have to worry." Charlie placed the phone back into the purse and smiled. Phil walked out of his room, running his hand through his hair.

"Charlie, you can stay too if you want. Maddie was your ride home anyways, and I'm sure Dan doesn't mind if you sleep in his bed." He gave me a look. "I mean, she has him trapped on the couch anyways."

He was such a turnip sometimes, but I couldn't just say no. He was giving me his puppy dog face. I tried not to laugh out loud as I said, "Fine, but I don't want any funny business going on between you two youngsters, you hear me?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, and both she and Phil went into my room. I closed my eyes again. I had suddenly become very tired. I was barely conscious of someone putting a blanket over Charlie and me. The last thing I heard was Phil and Charlie laughing before I fell asleep.

**ok, so i didnt update when i said i would, but dont kill me! hopefully you guys are enjoying this so far though, and im going to have some dramatic scenes coming up. so prepare yourselves!**


	14. UPDATE! (im sorry)

**JUST AN UPDATE!**

Im sorry I haven't been updating, but my play is this week, and hopefully you understand dress rehearsal drama and shit. But please don't leave me my babies! Ill post a new chapter as soon as I can, and when play is done after this weekend. I love you all for staying here though! Youre the best and youre amazing!

-Anne


	15. Where Am I?

**Maddie's POV**

My head was killing me. I snuggled into my pillow and breathed in. It smelled nice, like something familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It sort of reminded me of…

I shot up and looked around. This wasn't my house. I was still in Dan's hotel room. My mom was going to kill me. I stood up and searched for my purse. Where was it? And where were Dan and Phil? I ran around the sitting room, looking under chairs and other stuff.

"Hey you're up too," someone said from behind me. I turned to see Charlie wearing a large pair of sweatpants and a tank top. She seemed to have just woken up, judging by her messy hair.

I sat on the arm of the couch. "What time is it?" I asked.

She checked her phone. "Its 10 a.m. But don't worry, your mom thinks you slept at my house, and vice versa. We can stay here as long as we want."

"So you slept here too?" she nodded. "Well where are Dan and Phil?"

Shrugging, she walked over to the bathroom. 'I'm not sure, but there is no way I'm letting them see me like this. I'm taking a shower."

I heard the door slam and sighed. My eyelids felt thick, and really wanted to change out of my clothes. I thought for a second before deciding to wear something of Dan's. Walking to his room, I found his suitcase and began to look through his stuff. All he had wear skinny jeans, oversized sweatpants, and tons and tons of t-shirts. I grabbed his famous HOWL shirt and the smallest pair of sweatpants I could find, and quickly put them on. They practically hung off of my body, but they would have to do. I waddled my way back over to the couch and sat down. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Doctor Who was on. I watched intently as the Rose was separated from the Doctor and trapped in a parallel universe. My feels took over and I began to silently cry. Then I heard someone open the front door.

"You two had better be up because we're making a breakfast feast!" Dan called out. Phil chuckled and set a few bags on the kitchen counter. I looked up over the couch and sniffled.

Dan came running over. "Maddie, are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"Rose….. and the Doctor…. they're… they're…." he looked over at the TV and started to smile.

"I thought you were hurt or something, you scared me. You're really crying this much over Doctor Who?" I nodded and pulled him into a hug. I could feel him shaking with laughter. "You're a typical fangirl," he whispered jokingly in my ear.

**thanks for everyone who has followed and reviewed and favourited so far youre all amazing and i love you! now that my play is over, i can start to write weekly or biweekly if possible. thanks for sticking around for me to resume this guys, youre the best! dont be afraid to leave comments telling me what you think or ideas for it. who knows, i may use an idea you give me ;D**

**-anne**


	16. Food Fight

**Maddie's POV**

"Come on you two, we have to make food soon, or I'm going to starve!" Phil whined from the kitchen area. I looked over and saw him sprawled out on the floor.

Dan and I laughed, "Phil, you turnip, get up off the floor. We don't know what the people before us have done on that floor."

He jumped up and started to wipe off the front of his shirt. Just then, Charlie walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Phil looked up and froze.

"Hey, sorry, but do one of you have clothes I could borrow? I don't want to put back on the ones from yesterday because they're dirty…"

Phil stood in silence for a minute. Charlie shifted awkwardly. He finally blinked and said, "Oh, um, here let me grab you something." He led her into his room. I looked over at Dan and bit my lip, trying not to laugh. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up off the couch.

"Time to make….. DELIA SMITH PANCAKES!" he shouted. I skipped with him to the kitchen and started to pull out the utensils. He seemed incredibly excited. I watched him measure out the ingredients and begin to whisk the mixture.

He glanced over at me, "What?" he asked. I giggled and shook my head. Suddenly, I felt something cold on my face. Putting my finger to my face, I realized that it was pancake batter. I glared at Dan, who had continued to mix the batter like nothing had happened.

"Oh, the battle has begun Mr. Howell," I whispered menacingly. I grabbed an egg off the counter and threw it at his face. The yolk dribbled slowly down his neck. Laughing, I tried to run around him, but I couldn't escape fast enough. Before I knew it, he had dumped the whole contents of the bowl on my head.

"DAN!" I shrieked, and chased after him around the hotel room. We must have been making quite a bit of noise, because Phil poked his head out of his room, annoyed.

"What are you two doing? It sound like you just released a bunch of Pikachu's out there."

I folded my arms and said, "Well, we were trying to make pancakes, but someone," I looked over at Dan, "Threw the batter at me. And what are you and Charlie doing? You've been in that room together for quite some time."

He blushed and disappeared behind the door. They were definitely doing something in there, and I had to know what it was.  
"Hey Dan, are you thinking-?" but he was already walking to Phil's room. He motioned for me to keep quiet, and to follow him. I wiped batter out of my face and tip-toed over to the door.

"Ok, so on the count of three, were going to jump in the room and scare them, got it?" I nodded. "Ok, one… two… THREE!"

We screamed and ran into the room to find Charlie and Phil sitting on the bed. They seemed to have been leaning toward each other when we burst in, and quickly tore apart. Both were blushing furiously.

"Dan, I hate you, you're the worst person in the world. I almost fell off the bed because you scared me," said Phil breathlessly.

Dan chuckled. "Get off your last arse, we're making pancakes!" he looked over at me, "Oh, well we _were_ making pancakes, but I guess we'll have to make more batter."

Charlie rolled her eyes and stood up. She smiled slightly at me. I could tell that we had a lot to talk about when we left the hotel room.

"Ok you idiots; let's go make those fucking pancakes. I'm hungry."

**and finito! you guys like it? yes, no? come come now my little minions, please leave me reviews so that i know what you all want me to do with these continuing chapters. i mean, this is for you guys (actually, its mostly for me, but i thought 'hey, why not let everyone else read it?') and i want to know your opinions :D love you all!**

**-anne**


	17. Don't Put Yourself Down

**Dan's POV**

I closed the door behind the girls and sighed. It had been a fun day. But, I knew that this could only last for so long. I was leaving for England in less than a week and I hadn't told Maddie yet. I just couldn't. It was going to be hell leaving her. Still, I had to return to London at some point. I couldn't avoid that fact forever. Phil called me from his bedroom, his voice sounding a bit tired. I walked to the doorway of his room.

"You called?" I waited a minute for him to respond.

"Dan, I think that Charlie and I are in a relationship, but I'm not sure. How can you tell if someone is officially your girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him on the bed. "Phil, just ask her if she wants to be in a relationship. It's not that hard."

"But what if she doesn't want to be with me? I like her a lot Dan, and I don't want to be rejected by her. I mean, she's amazing, and beautiful, and funny, and everything I've ever wanted in a girl. What if she doesn't think of me the same way…" he trailed off. I shook my head at him. How could he be so ridiculous? He was one of the greatest people I had ever known. I still wondered most of the time why he was friends with someone like me.

"Phil, don't put yourself down. You're a great guy, and if she doesn't see that then she's blind and you deserve someone better. Don't pass up a chance with this girl because you're afraid. Did Harry Potter stop fighting Voldemort when he was afraid?" he smiled to himself, and I continued, "No, he didn't. Did Sherlock stop trying to outsmart Moriarty when he had a bomb on John? No, he didn't. I'm sure that if they could do those things. Then you could go and talk to a girl. Now get up you twat, because the kitchen is a mess and I don't want to clean it alone!"

I stood up, Phil following suit a second later. He seemed to be slightly happier, and skipped ahead of me to the other room.

**guys... guys im so sorry that this is short and that i havent been updating, but finals are coming and im grounded and you cant judge me! i had to write this quickly while my family was out. ill write more when im free from this hell im living! hang in there guys :D**

**-anne**


End file.
